


tainted.

by laevatein



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, yup I'm in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: All it had taken was Noctis kissing lightly at the curve of his lover’s neck to reveal the layers of frustration that had been building since their last moment of intimacy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha...I'm half awake but still managed to sin.

They couldn’t even manage to finish minimal tasks before properly starting dinner. Obtaining time alone lately had been a near-impossible task, so finally having Prompto and Gladio wanting to go out on the town for a while before dinner was certainly the most promising of opportunities.

All it had taken was Noctis kissing lightly at the curve of his lover’s neck to reveal the layers of frustration that had been building since their last moment of intimacy.

It dissolves into clothes only being half-undone, Noctis pressed face first into the counter and clinging to it as desperation has him trembling.

“Missed you..” He breathes out in the midst of feeling fingers filling him in hasty preparation.

“I missed you as well my love..”

Ignis kisses the expanse of the prince’s shoulder revealed only after the fabric had been tugged aside earlier to leave a fresh mark. Slowly his fingers work their way inside, hearing the sharp intakes of breath and using it as a guide.

It’s difficult not to bury himself inside already, knowing Noctis is just as impatient with how he ruts his hips back against his fingers. They stretch him wide and Ignis practically growls from knowing he’ll be sheathed in that tight heat soon enough.

And then finally he’s being filled. The sensation is so great and overwhelming he nearly sobs as any form of gentleness relinquishes its hold upon him the moment Ignis pushes all the way inside. It’s hard and rough and exactly what he’s been pining for since Ignis last touched him.

Breaths are hot along his neck, fingers digging into dark locks only to mutter how fucking stunning Noctis is as Ignis rams in hard enough to derive gasps from him at every thrust. The noises that mix together only show how obscene it all is, only tainted further by a neglected cock that is smearing pre-cum along pale skin and leaking on the floor.

It’s when Ignis licks along his neck all the way up to his ear only to whisper hotly in a tone broken with a low grunt and moan that Noctis loses it completely.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum...so I can watch how it so beautifully leaks out of you...”

The relentless need to give and take edges him past the point of any control. Noctis keens forward, crying out Ignis’ name as those perfect fingers stroke over his cock to help milk his orgasm for all its worth. Streaks of it carelessly hit the cabinets and floor, and more splatters along his chest and thighs to further taint him.

Though it doesn’t cease there with how Ignis clutches hard onto his ass, ramming all the way inside for one more final push before filling him with hot cum. It makes Noctis whimper at the sensations, lost on the high of it all while leaning back into Ignis’ silent beckoning for a kiss.

Seconds later he can feel how that cock withdraws from him, hands still supporting his waist so as not to completely fall against the counter.

“..Simply magnificent...”

Hazel eyes stare at Noctis’ ass that is red, hole gaping from having been thoroughly fucked as white essence drips in a telling trail all the way down to his inner thighs.

It’s a strange mix of primal yet loving how Ignis watches him. With flustered features and a breathless tone, he manages to make a suggestion.

“...Shower?”

“Yes...I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Somehow he could already envision Ignis helping him for certain at the expense of finger fucking him until he came again. Noctis is not one to deny him anything, especially when he’d give such unhinged compliments that he secretly loved.


End file.
